The stolen Staff
by Matheetha
Summary: Robin and Amon found a stone and went to a magical world. They have a mission, to get back the staff. Will they succeed? read&review! oneshot.


**The Stolen Staff: Episode 1: **

One day, there was a girl named Robin. She was 15 years old. She had a best friend named Amon. He was 16 years old. Robin's parents died in a car crash. Amon's parents died from a mysterious force that he didn't believe in. So, since that sad moment had passed away, Robin and Amon live together in 1 and only house. It was very peaceful. It was like nature and all elements mixed together. Every person who walked by looked at it for a moment and was identifying how beautiful it was.

" Hey Amon! Good morning...Wake up sleepy head!" said Robin excitingly wakened up by the chirps from birds.

" Can't you see I'm sleeping?" said Amon.

"No,"

" Just do one favour...SHUTUP!"

" Cool it," said Robin," just joking around.

They then got up and did the usual thing ion the morning. You know, brush your teeth, get

Dressed and eat breakfast.

" You want to go walking?" asked Amon

"Sure," replied Robin, " How bout at the park?"

" Ok,"

They then went to the park that was near their house. They walked around, looking at the

Children play and run around. Suddenly, they spotted a glittery box. At first they thought it

was wrong to open it, but they were too curious, so they opened it.

" Look Amon its a stone and its shining!" said Robin.

" Its a miracle," Amon said.

Robin and Amon both touched it at once. Then the air started spinning around them.

Rainbow lights started to shimmer all around them. It was as if they were powerful. They

started floating in the air. Then they fell in a deep dark hole. They landed at some place

where they haven't seen before, ever. There was nothing but silence in the air.

" What is this place?" said Robin.

" I don't know, but stay close," said Amon," It could be dangerous."

They walked through a pathway that led up to a beautiful castle with strong angels guarding

the enormous door.

" The queen was waiting to see you," said one of the powerful guardians," You may enter,

and along the way, enter the stairs and go to the left entrance to see the queen,"

" ok," they both said.

They went up the stairs and went trough the left entrance. They ten came up to an big and

large door. They opened it, and there sat the queen starring at the window.

" I have been expecting you throughout all these days," said the beautiful queen," I mean

no harm,"

" Who are u?" asked Robin.

" I am queen Solaria. You are a witch and Amon, you are the wizard," said the queen," At

the last generation, you were called the mighty guardians. There was a war between the

dark force and the good force. We are the good force. They destroyed you two without

knowing. I had no choice, but to send you two to the real world. I need you,"

" Is this a dream? Let me try pinching myself...OOOWWW," said Amon," Ok, its not,"

" Don't be stupid. We have to try to help," said Robin.

" My staff has been stolen. And you must help get it from the dark force," said the queen.

" How do we get it? And how do we fight the dark force?" questioned Amon.

" You have powers and you must learn how to use them," said the queen," You must learn

them yourself. The staff must be back by dawn,"

" Ok my queen, I shall be leaving," said Robin calmly.

" Then it must shall be," said queen.

They left the castle. They then went to the other side of the divide and enter the dark force

are. When they did, the place was very dark. It was creepy. There was no living tree, and

not an animal to be seen.

" This place seems familiar and creepy," said Amon.

" Yeah," agreed Robin," Same,"

They then entered the castle. There were beasts everywhere.

" EW! This place is creepy and nasty I'm going to die! Save me!" shouted Robin.

" Get a control of yourself Robin," Said Amon.

They entered inside the castle and then they went through the rooms. They then found a

note on the floor. They opened it and read," Meet the us at the battledome chamber if you

want the staff"

They entered the battledome. There was the queen's staff.

" Hey Amon! Look there's the queen's staff," said Robin. Then, there was the queen of evil.

They took one step. The queen's dark eyes flashed open. The eyes were red. She was

wearing purple.

" I have been expecting you, Robin and Amon, I have been waiting all these years and

finally you have come," said the dark queen.

" Alright with the talking! We came for the staff! Hand it over or face the...ump...Powers.

Yeah! FACE THE POWER OF BOTH ROBIN AND AMON!" said Robin.

" Dark power!" Shouted the evil queen letting out a power force. It came right toward Amon.

" AHHHH!" shouted Amon. He then disappeared.

" How dare you! Where is he?" Robin shouted

" If you win, then you shall get him back,"

" fine then, fighting serenity flow!" said Robin. She noticed that she was using her powers

and now she knows how to use it.

" AHHHH!" said the queen. She was cracked on to the wall.

" And now to finish you off! Flying mist!" shouted out Robin. A force came out and destroyed

the evil queen.

" Ill be back!" said the evil queen.

Amon returned and they both ran to the queen and returned the staff back where it belongs

to the queen.

" Thank you for your help. I will never forget this. You may have the powers and I shall

make you stronger and more powerful!" said the queen.

All of a sudden both of them felt stronger. The queen the poof them back home.

" That was great Amon," said Robin.

" Yeah!" said Amon.

" I'm glad I saved the queen and got the staff," said Robin.

"What? So you're saying that you did all the work!"

" Ok, ok, I'm glad that WE got the staff and returned it to our queen." said Robin.

" Now it makes sense," said Amon.


End file.
